


it's not his fault

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [5]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: That's what he tells himself, anyway.





	it's not his fault

It wasn’t his fault that it breached. That’s what he keeps repeating to himself as he sprints down the street, his heart pounding almost as fast as his mind is spinning. _I need to warn Sandy_ is the only coherent thought currently going through his head, and that’s where he is heading.

 _Sandy doesn’t know. It’ll take him, I need to get him somewhere safe-_ He shuts his mind down again and focuses on running.

He reaches Sandlemyer’s house fairly quickly, skidding to a halt in front of it. He slams open the door, and it hits the wall with a loud crashing noise. He doesn’t close it. “Sandy!”

No response.

“Sandy!” he calls again, more frantically this time. “Are you here?” _Please let him answer. Please let him answer. Oh god…_

“Troy?”

The voice comes from the upstairs, and with a small sigh of relief, he hurries up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his rush. It takes him a moment to recalibrate, to figure out which room Sandy’s voice came from, and he opens the door, fumbling with the doorknob in his effort to get it open as fast as possible.

The door swings open, and he gasps.

The room is covered in the corrosive liquid from the old man. Sandlemyer has some on him, too, and Lament carefully walks over to where he’s huddled in a corner, crouching down in front of him. “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? We need to go.”

“Troy.” Sandlemyer looks at him, green eyes meeting brown. There are tears in his eyes, glinting in the low light. “I- I can’t walk. I can’t leave.”

“Don’t talk like that, Sandy. I can-” He pauses, looking behind himself. “I can carry you, you know that. I’ve done it before.”

“I’ll just slow you down. You have to leave before it gets you-”

“I’m not leaving you behind!” His voice is louder than he wants it to be. Both of them cringe. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just…”

“Just leave me behind.” Sandlemyer says, ducking his head. “It’s not your fault.”

Lament is quiet for a second. “I can still save you, and I’m going to.” He moves to grab Sandlemyer, who slaps him.

“No.”

“Sandy-” Sandlemyer cuts him off. “Lament. Go. Save yourself. Please.”

Before he can say anything, convince him somehow, a hand shoots out of one of the puddles of liquid and makes a grab for him. Lament ducks, and the hand grabs Sandlemyer’s arm instead, prompting a shriek from the man. Lament makes a wild grab, and ends up catching Sandlemyer’s hand.

He locks eyes with the old man. The old man laughs and tugs harder, prompting Lament to stand up so that he can dig his heels in..

Sandlemyer looks at him, properly crying now. “Let go.”

“Sandy, I’m not-”

“If you won’t let go, I will.” To punctuate this, Sandlemyer lets go, and digs his thumb into Lament’s hand. His grip loosens.

The old man tugs once more.

And then Sandy is gone, and for a moment, he sits there, shocked and scared and horrified.

And then he falls to his knees, letting out a choked sob, and buries his face in his hands, collapsing onto the ground in front of him as he realizes that there’s nothing more he can do, that Sandy is gone and _it’s all my fault. I killed him..._

  


 

 

And Troy Lament grieves, for his friend, and for the part of himself that died with him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
